Benutzer:Jedimeister Takitoli, Hüter des Wissens
}} Willkommen, Wenn ich mich kurz vorstellen dürfte: Mein Name ist Takitoli und ich bin nun schon seit ein paar Jahren in der Jedipedia angemeldet. Früher war ich für eine sehr lange Zeit ausschließlich in den Diskussionen aktiv, weshalb ich am 24. November 2017 zum Diskussionsmoderator ernannt wurde. Zusammen mit meinem werten Mitmoderator Darth Oblivius sorge ich in den Diskussionen für Recht und Ordnung. In nächster Zeit werde ich versuchen, etwas mehr im Artikelbereich aktiv zu sein und bedanke mich vorab schonmal bei allen, die mir meine nervigen Fragen beantworten^^ Link Lounge Blogs Dies ist der bisher einzige von mir verfasste Blog, ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen: TOP TEN – Meister und Schüler Diskussionsbeiträge Hall of Fame Im Laufe meiner Zeit in den Diskussionen habe ich einige meiner Meinung nach interessante Beiträge geschrieben. Hier ist mal eine kleine Auswahl meiner Favoriten: Die gesamte (!) Zukunft der Galaxis In diesem Beitrag habe ich damals meine Ideen und Überlegungen niedergeschrieben zu dem Thema, wie es denn wohl mit der galaktischen Geschichte weitergehen könnte nach Episode 7. Es ist, wie ich finde, sehr interessant, das zu lesen und es mit den tatsächlichen Gegebenheiten aus Episdoe 8 zu vergleichen, denn so manche Sachen haben sich tatsächlich als nicht allzu realitätsfern entpuppt. Kuriose Galaxis #1 Ja, in der Kanon-Kontinuität gibt es so einige ziemlich kuriose Sachen. Doch wer denkt, dass solche... ähm... kognitiv avancierten Konzepte im neuen Kanon nicht existieren, der liegt eindeutig falsch. In meiner kleinen Reihe "Kuriose Galaxis" versuche ich, einige dieser Sachen anzusprechen und eine Diskussion anzuregen. The Last Jedi Revue passieren lassen Episode VIII – Die letzten Jedi ist schon vor etlichen Monaten erschienen und spaltet die Gemüter. Muss ich da unbedingt noch meinen Senf dazu geben? Ja! Denn ein Film kann meiner Meinung nach nur nach eingehender Reflexion gut eingeschätzt werden. Und genau das meine ich hier zu tun. Ob es mir gelungen ist? Lest selbst! Mein neues Lieblings Star Wars Buch Eine Review, was soll man dazu noch groß sagen? Naja, möglicherweise wäre es gut, zu erwähnen, dass diese Review das absolut beste Stück Kanon-Literatur behandelt, das jemals geschrieben wurde^^ Hype Hub Derzeit freue ich mich vor allem auf eine Sache: Nach so vielen Jahren ENDLICH das Buch Ein Sturm zieht auf bestellen und lesen zu können :D Collection Center Romane (Kanon) #Battlefront – Twilight-Kompanie (De.) #Battlefront II – Inferno-Kommando (Eng.) #Tarkin (Roman) (Eng.) #Eine neue Dämmerung (Eng.) #Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei (Eng.) #Lebensschuld (Roman) (Eng.) #Das Ende des Imperiums (Eng.) #Blutlinie (Eng.) #Die Lords der Sith (Eng.) #Verlorene Welten (Eng.) #Die Waffe eines Jedi (De.) #Vor dem Erwachen (Eng.) #Smuggler's Run (Eng.) #Jyn, die Rebellin (Eng.) #Guardians of the Whills (Roman) (Eng.) #Der Auslöser (Eng.) #Ahsoka (Roman) (Eng.) #Der Erbe der Jedi-Ritter (De.) #Thrawn (Roman) (Eng.) #Die Kobalt-Staffel (De.) Romane (Legends) #Eine unheilvolle Allianz (De.) #Betrogen (De.) #Revan (Roman) (De.) #Vernichtung (Eng.) #Ein Sturm zieht auf (De.) #Erben des Imperiums (Roman) (De.) #Die Dunkle Seite der Macht (De.) #Das letzte Kommando (De.) Notiz an mich selber: Mehr Legends-Romane besorgen Falls jemand Informationen aus einem dieser Romane brauchen sollte, kann er sich gerne an mich wenden. Dasselbe gilt für kanonische Comics, von denen ich auch einige habe. Favorites Fairstead Meine Lieblings-''' Star-Wars-Charaktere #Luminara Unduli #Ahsoka Tano #Nien Nunb #Satele Shan #Leia Organa Star-Wars-Filme #Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück #Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter #Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story #Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht #Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung #Episode VIII – Die letzten Jedi #Episode III – Die Rache der Sith #Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Project Platform 'Mein größtes Ziel in der nächsten Zeit ist es, dabei zu helfen, den Roman ''Bewegliches Ziel und alle seine Facetten in das Wiki einzuarbeiten. Article Atrium (ursprünglich erstellte Artikel) Award Area rechts|200px Lesenswert 80px|link=Jedipedia:Kandidaten für lesenswerte Artikel ---- Kidi Aleri (7. Juni 2018)